


A Shot for a Kiss

by ScandalWay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mafia, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Explicit Sexual Content, I promise it's a happy ending, M/M, Out of Character, Rough Sex, boss!Erwin, but erwin doesn't care, dub-con, secretary!levi, when levi is so done
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScandalWay/pseuds/ScandalWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Non farlo mai più.» Disse Erwin, severamente, lo sguardo azzurro che si infilava prepotentemente dentro quello grigio, affilato, del più giovane. Non c’era alcuna esitazione, niente che potesse far intendere diversamente quelle parole se non come una minaccia.<br/>«Cosa non devo fare? Farmi umiliare di fronte agli altri?» Ironizzò duro, affilato, in un sibilo tra i denti mentre continuava a guardarlo, mantenendo quel contatto visivo mentre tentava di sottrarsi a quella presa non voluta.<br/>Gli lasciò il mento qualche istante più tardi, guardandolo ancora a quella infima distanza. «Slacciati i pantaloni.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot for a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> … Da dove cominciamo? Iniziamo col dire che l’universo ci odia, quindi se non ci avete sentito è perché stavamo cercando di convincerla a lasciarci anche solo TRE secondi di libertà per scrivere, oltre che studiare, studiare, girare come trottole, mangiare magari e.. studiare. Comunque sia, stiamo scrivendo pian piano qualcosa; abbiamo in cantiere cose nuove che speriamo a breve di mostrarvi. Questa qui l’abbiamo scritta tempo fa, e abbiamo deciso di pubblicarla per non lasciare la pagina a secco di Eruri <3 Non sappiamo nemmeno da dove sia nata o perché –come gran parte delle nostre storie; ladyrin nel rileggerla si è colpevolizzata da sola in difesa del suo rivaille e di come sia stato trattato Aniway, per sicurezza diamo alcuni avvertimenti: tematiche forti, almeno all’inizio, che tendono allo stupro e alle molestie per quanto siano, in parte, accettate. - Nessun Rivaille è stato maltrattato senza il suo consenso, non temete. Sapete che a noi piacciono gli happy ending, quindi potete stare tranquilli... Forse. ♥  
> [ScandalWay](https://www.facebook.com/scandalway/)

«Allargale di più-»  
La voce era resa roca dall’eccitazione, eppure manteneva un tono autoritario e diretto, mentre si spingeva nel corpo del giovane dai capelli neri da dietro; gli teneva i fianchi con le mani, forte. Era stretto, malgrado fosse abituato a quel trattamento e, del resto, era una delle cose che più apprezzava di Rivaille.  
I denti stridettero, trattenendo un singulto che il moro ingoiò in fretta.  
«Non- nh.... Posso…» Sibilò, trattenendosi dal gemere e di mandarlo a farsi fottere.  
Il fatto che fossero nel suo ufficio e che Rivaille fosse spalmato sopra la sua scrivania – con tutto in disordine sotto di lui – non era un gran problema; nessuno in ogni caso li avrebbe disturbati, malgrado la porta non fosse chiusa a chiave. Capitava spesso, del resto, che Erwin si sollazzasse con il proprio sottoposto in quel modo e, per quanto quasi tutti ne fossero consapevoli, allo stesso tempo dovevano far finta di niente per evitare ritorsioni di sorta.  
Si allungò fino a mordergli l’orecchio arrossato, mentre gli lasciava uno dei fianchi e gli infilava le dita tra le labbra schiuse, carpendone tra l’indice e il medio la lingua appena ruvida; la bocca piena di saliva non lo infastidiva e gli piaceva come lo stringeva dentro, quando compiva gesti senza alcun avviso: si irrigidiva, provocandogli anche del fastidio probabilmente, e lo avvolgeva stretto, amplificandogli il piacere di spingersi in quella guaina calda e bollente, modellata a posta per lui.  
Teneva la camicia aperta sul petto e la cravatta che pendeva da una parte; i capelli sempre in ordine appena scomposti, benché non in maniera troppo evidente e i pantaloni slacciati il necessario per poter avere libero accesso al corpo dell’altro che, al contrario suo, era completamente nudo e con i piedi sospesi, a causa della sua altezza esigua che non gli permetteva di stare completamente sdraiato sulla scrivania e tenersi ancorato a terra.  
Il morso arrivò dopo pochi secondi, alle dita dell’uomo, mentre un rivolo di saliva scendeva da un angolo delle labbra del moro, ancora aperte, costrette a prendere le falangi della di lui mano.  
Probabilmente gli aveva lasciato il segno dei propri denti, ma poco importava.  
Erwin gli lasciava spesso e volentieri segni sul proprio corpo e sulla propria pelle chiara; ci prendeva gusto, e lui lo sapeva.  
Lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, quasi sfidandolo, nonostante il rossore alle gote e gli ansiti trattenuti tra le labbra, mentre il fondoschiena veniva penetrato dal membro dell’uomo.  
Il biondo non si stupì del morso ricevuto e, per quanto non gli avesse fatto granché piacere, assestò maggiore veemenza alle spinte, con il preciso intento di fotterlo fino in fondo, fargli sentire bene la sua erezione dividerlo a metà e entrare dentro di lui.  
Era sempre brutale, sempre troppo spinto e avido di volere di più, spingendosi in lui alcune volte quasi con cattiveria e bramosa voglia di venire senza badare al fargli del male; ma per quanto, le prime volte, gli facesse male, ora non riusciva più a riconoscere se quello fosse dolore o godimento.  
Un’altra spinta, più forte, lo costrinse a trattenere il fiato, dilatando le iridi e ritornando a premere la fronte contro il mogano della scrivania. Un cumulo di fogli stretti nella mancina; fogli che probabilmente gli avrebbe fatto pagare di star stropicciando e rovinando.  
Era sempre così autoritario, così ferreo, nei suoi confronti, che non era diventato altro che una delle sue puttane che più si faceva per piacimento e per suo desiderio momentaneo, come in quel momento. Gli stava solo esponendo i programmi per quella mattina, quando l’aveva preso, spogliato e scopato come un cavallo da monta.  
E Rivaille, per quanta resistenza potesse opporgli, non gli avrebbe detto di no; non a lui.  
«Non dovevi mordermi…» Mormorò, suadente, contro il suo orecchio rosso, leccandone il padiglione con lenta bramosia e attenzione, mentre sfilava le dita dalla sua bocca e andava a sfiorargli il collo facendolo inginocchiare sulla scrivania, tirandogli su le gambe e spingendo con il bacino. Lo accarezzò con la punta delle dita, lungo il petto glabro e giù, fino all’ombelico e poi all’inguine che risultava assolutamente inosservato, vista la posizione.  
«Non voglio che vieni, capito?» Sussurrò contro l’orecchio, ancora una volta, mentre andava a sfiorargli l’erezione sulla punta, mentre faceva passare la mano che fino a quel momento era stata sul fianco lungo il petto magro e appena umido di sudore, in una carezza, prima di afferrargli il pene con la mano e stringerlo tra le dita alla base.  
Scese a leccargli il collo, prima di cominciare a morderlo un poco sulla spalla chiara, mentre aumentava il ritmo delle spinte nel suo corpo, stringendo forse in modo eccessivo l’erezione del minore.  
Annaspò a ricercare fiato, Rivaille, inarcando la schiena e graffiando il legno. Le ginocchia si aprirono, scivolando ognuna al lato opposto, abbassandosi appena e strusciando lieve col bacino contro il mogano freddo; la presa stretta contro il suo membro gli infiammava i lombi e, al tempo stesso, gli faceva un male del Diavolo.  
In più, le spinte non facevano altro che aumentare, più profonde, più dirette, più nette.  
«Lah-lasciam… Ih…» Ringhiò, con la fronte ormai madida e l’orgasmo sul punto di essere raggiunto, socchiudendo gli occhi stanchi e contratti dallo sforzo che stava facendo per accoglierlo e per non urlare troppo, non riuscendo però a non lasciarsi andare lievi gemiti più acuti e più languidi, per colpa di qualche spinta più bollente, che gli andava a toccare quel punto esatto.  
«Ma se ti piace quando faccio così… Senti come sei eccitato…» Gli rispose. Aveva il fiato corto, dovuto al piacere che si stava propagando lungo la spina dorsale a ogni spinta nel corpo bollente e stretto di Rivaille. Ne stringeva forte l’erezione, dopo ogni spinta, sentendolo sempre più teso e umido, in quella presa ferrea, che non doveva dargli alcun sollievo.  
Si spinse con forza, ancora e ancora, prima di venirgli dentro con un gemito basso e roco, stringendogli ancora l’eccitazione tra le dita. Respirò profondamente, poi, prima di baciargli l’orecchio ormai arrossato vistosamente. «Potrei lasciarti così, che ne pensi?»  
Rivaille si sentì inondare dal calore che fuoriuscì dall’uomo, sentendo il proprio membro sul punto di scoppiare.  
Si volse verso di lui, guardandolo di sbieco, corrugando la fronte.  
Una domanda trabocchetto, la sua, prima di lasciargli il sesso fremente e uscirgli da dentro in modo fluido. Si portò la mano che aveva tenuto il sesso del moro alle labbra, leccandole appena. «Voltati. Finisci da solo.» Gli ordinò, mentre si prendeva da uno dei cassetti un fazzoletto e si ripuliva il sesso e le mani, prima di riallacciarsi i pantaloni e sedersi sulla sedia, in attesa. «Forza, allarga le gambe per bene.»  
Digrignò i denti, Rivaille, dilatando le iridi in quell’istante di stupore misto a rassegnazione, facendo poi ciò che gli era stato detto con ubbidienza, docile solo per il fatto che voleva venire dopo che era stato scopato da lui.  
Il viso rosso, dalla vergogna e accaldato per il sesso fatto, mentre puntava un piede sul bordo della scrivania e lasciava a penzoloni l’altra gamba, aprendo le gambe per quanto possibile. Gli occhi bassi, chiusi per non vedere lo sguardo di derisione che probabilmente il maggiore aveva, mentre si prendeva il membro in mano, sfiorandolo e masturbandosi di fronte a lui; mosse appena il bacino contro la sua stessa mano, immaginandosi che fosse Erwin a farlo, immaginando la sua mano, immaginando che fosse lui a portarlo all’amplesso con mosse sempre più veloci.  
Incassò la testa nelle spalle, mordendosi il labbro con forza per trattenere gemiti, mentre pompava più veloce.  
Per un istante alzò le iridi metalliche verso quelle cerulee del maggiore, scorgendole per una frazione di secondo e sentendosi pungere l’animo di dolore e affetto, mentre le ribassava e continuava, più veloce, fino a venire in un rantolo trattenuto in gola.  
Il respiro ansante tra le labbra dischiuse, col petto che si alzava e abbassava più in fretta del normale e il cuore che gli si incrinava, di nuovo, per l’ennesima volta, guardando in basso il pavimento senza neanche vederlo, con gli occhi stanchi e appena spenti.  
Erwin l’aveva osservato attento, curioso e con un sorriso malizioso, carico di sottintesi. «Bene…» Sussurrò, mentre si riallacciava la camicia e annodava pigramente la cravatta. «Cosa dicevi, riguardo al mio programma di oggi?» Gli chiese, allungandosi appena per mordergli il collo dalla parte a cui non aveva dedicato attenzioni durante l’amplesso. Tirò fuori il porta fazzoletti di carta dal cassetto, posandolo di fianco a Rivaille, in una tacita quanto chiara indicazione che potesse usarli, mentre rimaneva in attesa, passandosi una mano tra i capelli appena scomposti rispetto a poco prima.  
Rimase per un istante immobile, Rivaille, gli occhi oscurati dalla frangia scura, che gli ricadeva a ciocche sottili da ambo i lati in una linea divisoria nel mezzo; poi scese dal tavolo, pulendosi meglio che poté ed in fretta.  
Si rassettò alla perfezione, con quei pantaloni scuri e una camicia bianca appena spiegazzata di lato. «Devi incontrarti con il Presidente della Tokizawa, della ditta di trasporti, alle 11.30; poi hai un pranzo con l’avvocato, poi una riunione con i gli esponenti del commercio russo…» La voce gli si smorzò appena, i fogli che aveva lasciato cadere prima del sesso, ripresi tra le mani, restando col capo in avanti, l’espressione pacata e neutrale, in attesa di altri ordini.  
Il biondo annuì alle parole di Rivaille: ricordava quegli impegni, tuttavia non ricordava di doverli fare quel giorno. La verità era che il moro gli era utile in quelle mansioni, forse molto più che come sollazzo momentaneo; ma abbandonare quel tipo di rapporto era, per lui, impensabile.  
«Ok.» Rispose semplicemente; non ne aveva molta voglia o, probabilmente, preferiva pensarla così. Si alzò dalla poltrona, sovrastando facilmente con la propria mole il più giovane. «Accompagnami.»  
Ordinò semplicemente, prima di fargli segno e andare verso la porta, non prima di aver lanciato un’occhiata all’ora per verificare che fossero in tempo con la tabella di marcia.  
  
La riunione con il presidente nipponico era andata piuttosto bene, si era portato dietro Rivaille e nessuno aveva avuto da che ridire, poiché capitava spesso che il suo “segretario” lo accompagnasse durante le incombenze.  
Il pranzo era stato fruttuoso allo stesso modo, non rimaneva che la riunione con i russi e, di fatto, era quella che più avrebbe potuto impensierire: cercare un accordo che soddisfacesse ambo le parti poteva essere un’impresa decisamente non da poco e, in fondo, Erwin era piuttosto sicuro che in qualche modo sarebbero giunti a un compromesso in ogni caso, visto che era stato proprio il gruppo russo a volere un accordo.  
Ed era proprio lì, che erano in quel momento. Perfettamente vestiti di fronte ai loro futuri partner di affari. Aveva Rivaille di fianco e dei fogli di fronte a sé, dediti a mantenere un certo tipo di rapporto professionale.  
Rimaneva al suo posto, il moro, composto e impeccabile, seppur l’espressione apatica e neutrale che aveva perennemente in viso stonava appena, quasi a renderlo indifferente nei riguardi degli affari di cui si stavano discutendo.  
In effetti, a lui di quella roba non importava nulla. Il suo unico compito era quello di vigilare su Erwin e saperlo al sicuro, ben sapendo che fosse grande e vaccinato da cavarsela da solo; era un suo pensiero, un suo obbligo personale a farlo agire di conseguenza.  
Aveva inquadrato tutti, in quella stanza, a partire da quell’omone dallo sguardo di ghiaccio che puntava irriverente sul proprio boss.  
Non gli piacevano i russi, non gli erano mai piaciuti; né gli piaceva il modo in cui, alcune volte, squadravano Erwin. Ma faceva finta di nulla.  
Il fatto di avere Rivaille proprio di fianco a sé era una tentazione; il biondo lo sapeva bene, consapevole del desiderio che si stupiva ogni volta di provare per quel corpo longilineo che si adattava al proprio con una facilità quasi disarmante. Non era altro che qualcuno di cui approfittarsi, un sottoposto come tanti altri, ma che si portava a letto – anche se in un letto non se lo era mai fatto – che non avrebbe dovuto avere alcun ascendente. E teoricamente era così, salvo poi in quei momenti, quando si rendeva conto che il desiderio egoistico di prevalere su di lui era più forte di ogni altra cosa, persino di quel _dovere_ di cui si faceva portavoce in quel caso.  
Così non gli costò niente, allungare da sotto il tavolo la mano che aveva tenuto sopra la propria gamba fino a quel momento, finendo per poggiarla sopra quella di Rivaille, a pochi centimetri da sé, toccandolo da sotto il tavolo senza dare alcun modo a chi stava di fronte a loro di rendersene conto, poiché prestava allo stesso tempo attenzione e rispondeva alle domande, discutendole.  
Sussultò appena, il moro, dilatando impercettibilmente le iridi metalliche in quello che era stupore trattenuto e mascherato più possibile nella sua usuale espressione tranquilla.  
Un sorriso beffardo si dipinse sul viso di Erwin, mentre esponeva la propria proposta e, nel frattempo, faceva scivolare la mano tra le cosce, in una carezza leggera, ma piuttosto invadente, senza tuttavia toccarlo tra le gambe. Uno sguardo veloce, di sottecchi, durante una delle pause, prima di ritornare a parlare come se nulla fosse, in un tono tranquillo e l’altra mano che teneva i fogli.  
Ricambiò quello sguardo, sornione e tremendamente irrisorio, con uno più duro, irato e risentito, mentre tentava di contenere la minima reazione possibile.  
Serrò le gambe, di modo da non farlo procedere oltre, mentre gli afferrava il polso, stringendolo con forza per costringerlo ad allontanare quella mano, lì, in quel momento, in quel posto, in quella posizione; sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto reagire, ma non poteva permettersi una vergogna simile.  
Strinse i denti dunque, continuando a far finta di nulla, seppur la fronte fosse appena corrugata e lo sguardo appena più nero di quanto non lo fosse normalmente.  
Erwin avrebbe potuto indispettirsi, ma la situazione, in quel caso, lo invogliava maggiormente a infierire sul proprio sottoposto. Lasciò che gli stringesse il polso, allontanandogli la mano e serrando le gambe, prima di riavvicinare le dita e toccarlo sullo stomaco, districando lentamente la camicia sotto la giacca per toccargli la pelle diafana con i polpastrelli.  
Gli lanciò solo un’occhiata, uno sguardo intenso, dedito a fargli intendere di lasciarlo fare, se non voleva ritorsioni di sorta in privato. Dunque, lasciando la parola ai propri interlocutori, intenti a spiegare la propria idea riguardo agli affari, Erwin fece scorrere nuovamente le dita sulle gambe del più giovane, fino ad andargli a slacciare il bottone dei pantaloni e toccandolo tra le gambe leggermente.  
Sorrise dietro alla propria mano, sapientemente portata per qualche istante alle labbra, mentre tossiva e abbassava piano la cerniera dei pantaloni di Rivaille, avvolgendolo nella mano, benché coperto dall’intimo.  
Si costrinse a pensare ad altro, il moro, serrando la mano libera a pugno chiuso e conficcandosi le unghie nel palmo mentre si mordeva l’interno del labbro con forza; tutto per non pensare a quella mano che lo stava palpando con l’intento di masturbarlo al di sopra della biancheria.  
Lì, davanti a tutti e all’insaputa di tutti.  
La destra stringeva il suo polso, ignorando volutamente l’occhiata gelida e di ammonimento che Erwin gli aveva dato.  
Non avrebbe accettato un oltraggio come quello, iniziava a stancarsi.  
Non poteva trattarlo in quel modo, non così apertamente, come se avesse il mondo intero ai suoi piedi; da quando era diventato così egocentrico e depravato?  
Un brivido gli percorse la schiena, ingoiando a vuoto, nel sentire il membro reagire a quelle attenzioni, nonostante non fosse passata nemmeno un’ora da quando lo avevano fatto nel suo ufficio.  
Erwin era l’unico a fargli un simile effetto.  
Strinse di più le cosce l’un contro l’altra, sperando che l’altro cedesse.  
Abbassò la mano libera, dunque, portandola alla zip per rialzarla mentre con l’altra faceva tutta la forza possibile per allontanarlo, e solo quando ci riuscì appena, chiuse anche il bottone mentre si alzava di scatto, seppur sciolto.  
«Vogliate scusarmi.» Proferì gelido, non guardando in viso nessuno dei presenti, neppure il proprio superiore, congedandosi l’attimo successivo, dopo aver aggirato il tavolo ed essere uscito all’esterno.  
Aveva la nausea, di lui e delle sue voglie del cazzo.  
Per quanto ancora avrebbe dovuto sorbirsi quegli atteggiamenti denigratori verso di lui e il proprio corpo? Per quanto, Erwin avrebbe deciso di comportarsi a quel modo?  
Digrignò i denti, solo quando fu fuori e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, incamminandosi verso il corridoio. Sapeva che avrebbe pagato per quell’alzata di ingegno, ma sinceramente, non gliene fregava nulla di quanto l’altro si sarebbe potuto vendicare.  
Erwin aveva ignorato il gesto – il rifiuto – almeno apparentemente; doveva finire il suo compito lì, non poteva di certo lasciare le cose a metà. Erano, del resto, quasi alla conclusione e, in fondo, non ci vollero più di due quarti d’ora per concludere gli affari e lasciarlo, quindi, libero di ricercare Rivaille.  
  
Non aveva intenzione di fargliela passare liscia tanto facilmente, complice la consapevolezza che non poteva permettersi un simile comportamento. Non con lui, non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, _malgrado tutto._  
Così, quando lo intercettò dopo aver salutato i russi, lo afferrò per un braccio e se lo trascinò dietro, senza dargli diritto di replica alcuna, costringendolo nonostante il moro, dopo un istante di stupore, si dimenasse per quel poco che gli era concesso; del resto quelli che giravano per il corridoio erano molto pochi e non avrebbero mai osato dire una sola parola al loro superiore.  
Lo fece entrare nel bagno, lasciandogli il braccio solo allora e chiudendo la porta a chiave – avere i bagni riservati era, di certo, una buona cosa – prima di riacciuffare il più giovane e prendergli il mento tra le dita.  
Gli occhi duri, metallici, del più piccolo si puntarono irriverenti contro il maggiore.  
«Non farlo mai più.» Disse Erwin, severamente, lo sguardo azzurro che si infilava prepotentemente dentro quello grigio, affilato, del più giovane. Non c’era alcuna esitazione, niente che potesse far intendere diversamente quelle parole se non come una minaccia.  
«Cosa non devo fare? Farmi umiliare di fronte agli altri?» Ironizzo duro, affilato, in un sibilo tra i denti mentre continuava a guardarlo, mantenendo quel contatto visivo mentre tentava di sottrarsi a quella presa non voluta.  
Gli lasciò il mento qualche istante più tardi, guardandolo ancora a quella infima distanza. «Slacciati i pantaloni.»  
Sapeva, Rivaille, che sarebbe finita in quel modo; lo sapeva, ma non aveva fatto molta resistenza per evitarlo. Dopotutto, per quanto quel suo atteggiamento infimo e meschino non gli piacesse, erano anni che, in fondo, sapeva bene il motivo per cui continuava a seguirlo, continuava a sopportare e a farsi scopare nei momenti più disparati e nei luoghi che a Erwin erano più di suo gusto.  
«Scordatelo.» Rispose vago, abbassando gli occhi e facendo per allontanarsi e uscire da quel buco.  
Gli faceva schifo, farlo in un posto simile; Erwin forse non ne aveva idea di quanti germi avrebbero potuto prendere.  
Allungò la mano per cercare di aprire il chiavistello della porta, o per lo meno provarci, vista la stazza enorme del maggiore che gli ostruiva il passaggio.  
Erwin, malgrado la risposta di Rivaille per nulla gentile, sorrise leggermente. Un sorriso affilato e appena malizioso, mentre gli prendeva i polsi con entrambe le mani e lo sbatteva senza troppe cerimonie contro la parete del bagno con la schiena.  
«Mi pare che qui non ci sia nessuno… O preferisci un pubblico, visto che ti stavi eccitando?» Gli chiese, contro il suo viso, guardandolo negli occhi mentre lo tratteneva con entrambi i polsi, in una presa piuttosto evidente che, forse, avrebbe anche potuto lasciargli i segni delle dita sulla pelle diafana.  
Strusciò il bacino con il suo, mentre con le labbra scendeva a mordergli il collo esposto, leccandolo e suggendogli la pelle.  
Premette insistentemente la gamba contro l’inguine del minore, piegandosi abbastanza per raggiungere la sua altezza che era, di fatto, molto minore rispetto alla propria.  
Si ribellò, Rivaille, riuscendo a liberarsi una mano e frapponendo tra loro il braccio, spingendo l’altro indietro con più forza possibile, nonostante Erwin rimanesse fermo nella propria posizione.  
Lo infastidiva, quella loro differenza di stazza e di forza fisica.  
Digrignò i denti, infastidito, seppur quella pressione al basso ventre non gli fosse poi del tutto indifferente.  
«Fottiti.» Gli ringhiò contro, voltando il viso di lato, vedendolo esageratamente vicino e a un respiro di distanza. Detestava quel suo prenderlo in giro, detestava quel suo modo di usarlo e di ridergli dietro perché se lo fotteva a novanta e lo dominava con facilità, come se fosse una puttana, tra le tante che si faceva. «Mi fa schifo qua dentro, te lo scordi che mi faccio scopare qui.» Aggiunse ancora, guardandolo duro e freddo, dal basso della propria posizione, per nulla intimorito dall’altezza e dalla posizione sociale che, rispetto a lui, Erwin aveva.  
Era il suo capo, era tutto ciò che aveva, ma questo non gli dava il diritto di usarlo come una marionetta o una bambola solo per passare il tempo, degradandolo e ridendo di lui. «Togliti.»  
Spinse più forte, mettendoci tutto il proprio peso per farlo indietreggiare, spostando lo sguardo verso la serratura della porta; se avesse anche solo potuto raggiungerla e aprirla, era fatta.  
Lo afferrò con una mano ai polsi, inchiodandoli contro la parete, trattenendolo.  
«Smettila, Rivaille.»  
Un rimprovero, il proprio, mentre si slacciava la cravatta con la mano libera e, poi, finiva per legargli strette le mani con la stessa. Digrignò infastidito, il moro, mentre Erwin, con la mano che non lo tratteneva ancora, andava a sfilargli il bottone dei pantaloni dall’asola e a tirargli giù la cerniera, abbassandogli pantaloni e biancheria fino ai piedi e trascinando con sé anche le scarpe e una calza, lanciando il tutto sui lavandini di fianco a loro che distavano giusto un metro. Lo sollevò poi, facendolo sedere sui propri vestiti sul bordo del lavandino stesso, lasciandolo interdetto per brevi istanti, non capendo.  
Gli rilasciò piano i polsi stretti tra loro dalla propria cravatta, passandosi una mano tra i capelli prima di inginocchiarsi tenendogli le caviglie sollevate portandolo a posare le gambe ai lati dal proprio viso.  
Trattenne il respiro, Rivaille, dilatando appena le iridi, puntate verso il viso dell’uomo in basso.  
«Non ho mai detto che volevo scoparti.» Sussurrò l’uomo contro il suo membro, leccandolo alla base, mentre con le mani gli stringeva i glutei nudi e socchiudeva gli occhi, prima di avvolgerlo tra le labbra e cominciare a succhiare piano.  
Rimase sconvolto.  
Piacevolmente sconvolto e attonito da quel gesto, tanto che non si rese realmente conto di ciò che l’altro stava facendo fino a quando non percepì distintamente il brivido di piacere percorrergli la schiena e giungergli fino alla base del proprio sesso, risvegliato.  
Strinse gli occhi, non potendo fare a meno di arrossire e trattenere la voce tra le labbra e i denti serrati.  
Non ricordava che fosse mai accaduto, che Erwin si inginocchiasse volutamente di fronte a lui per prenderglielo in bocca; era sempre lui, quello costretto ad abbassarsi, costretto a umiliarsi, costretto in ginocchio in quella posizione insulsa e denigrante.  
Annaspò, incassando il capo tra le spalle, sentendo il proprio membro reagire e tendersi, eretto e pulsante dentro la bocca dell’uomo, che continuava a lambirlo, suggendo e lappando.  
«E-Erwin… Non-hn…» Si morse un labbro, a quel principio di gemito che gli nacque in gola, serrando le ginocchia contro i lati del viso dell’uomo.  
Si riteneva piuttosto soddisfatto, dalle reazioni di Rivaille che si stringeva con le gambe contro di lui e soffocava appena i gemiti che, per contro, lui avrebbe voluto sentire. Gli palpò maggiormente le natiche sode, avvolgendole completamente, mentre con la bocca liberava la sua eccitazione solo per leccarlo sulla sommità. «… Vuoi che smetta?»  
Una domanda insinuante, mentre leccava un’ultima volta il suo sesso e attendeva, respirando contro il suo membro teso; era una provocazione, un modo per sottometterlo, probabilmente, anche in quel caso. Ma in effetti voleva che fosse giusto un po’ sincero.  
«Oppure ti piace?»  
Rivaille dischiuse lo sguardo, fulminandolo e lanciandogli un'occhiata gelida, per quanto l’espressione fosse contrita, trattenendo un desiderio che non avrebbe potuto negare.  
«Vai a farti fottere, Smith.» Sibilò tra le labbra.  
Strinse a pugno le mani, con i polsi legati dalla sua cravatta.  
Nonostante il suo astio e la sua vergogna per quella situazione, non avrebbe potuto mentire a se stesso e al fatto che quelle attenzioni lo rendessero felice. Erano le prime che gli dava, la prima volta che Erwin dimostrava di volerlo far godere. Ansimò appena, nel sentire il suo respiro sfiorargli la pelle tesa e scoperta del membro sulla sommità, più sensibile e fremente, percependolo già bagnato.  
Erwin sorrise, soffiando volutamente contro l’erezione bollente e congestionata, umida di saliva e non solo; tenne lo sguardo sollevato verso quello del più giovane, in attesa, apparentemente, di qualcosa, prima di parlare. «Sicuro di non voler rispondere? Eppure il tuo corpo è piuttosto sincero…» Mormorò, prima di avvolgerlo nuovamente tra le labbra, suggendo lentamente.  
Ne sentiva il calore e il pulsare appena, nella bocca; gli piaceva vederlo irrigidirsi e gemere soffusamente, cercando di trattenersi senza poter fare nulla perché aveva le mani bloccate.  
Gli ringhiò contro, un rantolio basso che gli rivolse con gli occhi ridotti a fessure, interrotto dall’ennesimo gemito che si costrinse a respingere.  
Gli strinse le ginocchia ancora più forte, contro il capo, usando anche le mani costrette assieme, per respingerlo, portandole contro un lato della fronte e ai capelli biondi.  
Percepì per un istante il cuore cedere. Non succedeva spesso che potesse sfiorargli i capelli; gli piacevano, il loro colore, la consistenza, il profumo che percepiva quando la posizione in cui veniva scopato gli portava il capo vicino a quello dell’uomo.  
«L-lasciah… mi…» Sussultò con le spalle, inarcando il capo all’indietro, nel sentire la lingua leccarlo in un gesto rapido, facendolo gemere incontrollato, senza che riuscisse a trattenersi.  
Lo guardò dall’alto, gli occhi appena lucidi, in quell’espressione contrita e velata di desiderio.  
Come avrebbe potuto resistere, se l’uomo che amava si inginocchiava e gli riservava un simile trattamento?  
Erwin gli lasciò il sesso leggermente, prima di sorridere compiaciuto e sfregare le labbra contro l’erezione, lappando solo di sfuggita la pelle bollente. «Bravo, non trattenerti.» Lo incoraggiò, ignorando volutamente le gambe e le braccia che cercavano di allontanarlo – malgrado fosse poi piuttosto palese quello che stava provando. Poco importava se fuori da quel bagno avessero sentito: del resto non erano di certo inconsapevoli e, d’altra parte, non importava granché.  
Gli avvolse completamente il sesso turgido tra le labbra, pompando con maggior vigore e muovendo la lingua al suo interno, per stimolarlo abbastanza da sentirlo gemere e contrarsi con maggiore veemenza.  
Lo voleva, indubbiamente, ma in quel frangente il desiderio di bramosia e possesso del suo corpo era finalizzato a sentirlo cedere, crollare in quella circostanza e gemere senza alcun freno, solo per chiedergli ancora di più, perché volesse essere soddisfatto, venendo nella sua bocca. D’altra parte Rivaille era suo e non aveva alcuna intenzione di abbandonarlo; non lo aveva fatto quando sarebbe stato _ovvio_ farlo e, di certo, non sarebbe tornato sulle sue decisioni in quel frangente.  
Lasciò i suoi glutei solo per risalirne la schiena arcuata, sotto la camicia, toccandogli la pelle e il corpo magro e sottile, longilineo, lentamente, con i polpastrelli che ne risalivano e discendevano la schiena, solo per avvertirne il brivido attraversarla a ogni risucchio, ogni lappata più intensa, ogni sfioramento con la punta dei denti – atta a stimolarlo, più che per intenzione di fargli del male o minacciarlo.  
Gemeva flebile, il moro, incapace ormai di trattenere ciò che il suo corpo urlava di volere.  
Si accasciò all’indietro, poggiando le spalle al muro dietro di sé e il capo contro un angolo dello specchio, e, per quanto quella posizione fosse una delle più scomode, in quel momento non pensava ad altro che a godere di quelle attenzioni che il maggiore gli concedeva.  
Gli occhi languidi, persi nei movimenti della di lui bocca, che si alzava e abbassava con continuità, inglobandolo e sentendolo stringere contro le pareti della bocca, caldo, stretto, e così tremendamente erotico da non riuscire a resistere. «E-rwiihn…»  
La mente annebbiata, ovattata, col cuore che pulsava contro lo sterno e sentiva le sue mani contro di sé.  
Era sbagliato tutto quello, era tremendamente sbagliato provare simili cose per colui che lo umiliava ogni qual volta ne avesse modo, ogni qual volta gli andasse a genio di farlo, solo per suo divertimento.  
Un lamento languido si perse tra le pareti del bagno, sensuale e umido, dalle labbra dischiuse e rosse come ciliegie.  
Non ne poteva fare a meno, di desiderarlo, di volerlo, di amarlo con tutto se stesso.  
Il biondo era perso nell’ascolto di quei gemiti soffusi, quei lamenti malcelati che si propagavano nell’ambiente, come un dolce eco per le orecchie a ogni gesto che regalava a quel membro eretto che teneva tra le labbra; Rivaille era quanto di più erotico potesse desiderare, anche quando lo rifiutava, anche quando non gli permetteva di essere suo, così da costringerlo a sottometterlo senza alcuno scrupolo. Puro egoismo, dettato da quel desiderio di possesso che si portava dietro da sempre, nei confronti del moro. E non se ne pentiva, così come non si era mai pentito di volerlo come amante e ottenerlo.  
Non era il tipo che si pentiva delle proprie decisioni e, di certo, il fatto che il più giovane non approvasse certi metodi che adottava con lui, avrebbe forse dovuto renderlo meno crudele. Ma usava il suo potere per tenerlo accanto a sé, legandolo indissolubilmente a lui e a tutto ciò che poteva rappresentare; non importava di passare per cattivo, né di essere visto solo e unicamente per un uomo perverso e senza la minima morale. Tutto ciò che voleva era lì, lo prendeva perché doveva essere suo e lo sarebbe stato, a prescindere.  
Continuò a suggere il suo sesso teso, mordendolo delicatamente tra le labbra, anche se era più uno sfregare i denti contro le vene pulsanti, la pelle bollente. Le dita che si spingevano sullo stomaco, risalendo verso il petto arcuato per toccarlo, stimolarlo e graffiarlo piano, lasciandogli forse dei segni sulla pelle già martoriata dagli amplessi precedenti.  
Inarcò la schiena, Rivaille, lasciando che un rivolo di saliva gli solcasse le labbra, sfiorandogli la pelle e scendendo fin al mento, con gli occhi chiusi mentre i brividi aumentavano e il desiderio raggiungeva alti livelli.  
Respirava a fatica, per regolarizzare il respiro, e quei rumori umidi, tra le labbra dell’uomo e il proprio membro non facevano altro che eccitarlo maggiormente.  
La voce bassa e calda gli usciva senza rendersene conto, le gote arrossate dalla vergogna e dal sangue che pompava più in fretta; lo sentiva prenderlo, stringerlo e suggerlo con foga e avidità.  
E più Erwin lo faceva, più lui raggiungeva l’apice, venendo in un fiotto caldo e tendendo appena i muscoli del bacino e delle gambe, lasciando che la voce, più acuta e languida, si disperdesse nell’ambiente, per poi scemare in un ansito fioco.  
Il corpo ancora scosso dall’amplesso, mentre gli occhi si dischiudevano, metallo fuso, rivolti verso l’uomo in basso.  
Gli venne tra le labbra e, benché non gli si sarebbe attribuito un gesto simile, ingoiò il suo seme, regalandogli un’ultima lappata lungo la lunghezza del suo membro. Si era sentito soddisfatto, nell’udirlo gemere in quel modo acuto, languido; era ciò che voleva udire fin dall’inizio, in fondo.  
Lasciò libero il membro dalla proprie attenzioni, sfilando le mani dal corpo del più giovane solo per prendergli le cosce e trattenerle, mentre si rimetteva in piedi.  
Rivaille, nonostante il suo essere seduto su un lavandino, rimaneva ancora basso rispetto a lui; ne vedeva il petto alzarsi e abbassarsi velocemente, reduce dall’orgasmo e ne osservava gli occhi liquidi, puro argento brillante che lo fissavano.  
La voglia irrazionale di averlo, ancora presente, nel proprio corpo, ma era una voglia diversa, molto più simile a qualcosa di impalpabile, rispetto a tutto il resto.  
Così si chinò, sfiorandogli una guancia arrossata con la punta delle dita e le labbra con le proprie. Un contatto leggero, che persino a Erwin provocò un brivido lungo la schiena.  
«Rivestiti. Abbiamo finito, per oggi.» Gli disse. Aveva la voce arrochita, mentre lo guardava negli occhi per qualche istante, per poi raddrizzarsi e snodargli la cravatta dai polsi, affiancandosi al più giovane per specchiarsi e rimettersela al collo.  
Fremette impercettibilmente, Rivaille, ancora per lo più scosso dall’orgasmo, a quel contatto leggero con le sue labbra.  
Dilatò le iridi, stupito, per quel gesto, mentre le mani si liberavano e il corpo si faceva incredibilmente più pesante e intorpidito; sentiva il cuore, però, continuare a battergli dopo quel tempo infinito in cui si era fermato, nell’istante in cui lo aveva sfiorato, anche se impercettibilmente, con la bocca.  
Era la prima volta, che veniva baciato da Erwin.  
La prima volta, che creava un contatto di quel genere, nonostante tutte le volte che avevano fatto sesso e che scopano ininterrottamente.  
Per certi versi, si sentì tremendamente felice, dall’altro lato però non poté non percepire il cuore scheggiarsi più in profondità, ancor di più dopo quell’ordine gelido e così distaccato.  
«Sì.» Gli sputò contro, tentando di trattenersi, con gli occhi oscurati dalla frangia.  
Scese e quasi le gambe gli cedettero, ancora molli, ancora instabili; si alzò in fretta i pantaloni e l’intimo, richiudendo la camicia là dove era stata aperta e lisciandola per renderla quanto più presentabile possibile.  
Dopodiché, con un gesto stizzito, riuscì finalmente a raggiungere il chiavistello della porta, aprendolo ed uscendo con un sibilo. «Se non ti serve altro.»  
Era furioso, più con se stesso che con Erwin in sé.  
E se ne fregò del paio di uomini che si trovavano nel bagno principale, che lo guardavano intensamente e quasi con imbarazzo - probabilmente consci di ciò che era appena accaduto lì dentro; se ne sbatteva di cosa la gente poteva pensare.  
Nessuno avrebbe potuto sapere cosa si provasse, a essere usato, umiliato, illuso senza avere nulla in cambio, senza avere un briciolo di quello che gli altri definivano “affetto”.  
Sbatté la porta del bagno, uscendo in corridoio e, malgrado tutto, malgrado tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione che aveva, attese Erwin lì fuori; le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo duro, gelido di fronte a sé.  
Dopotutto, non poteva aspettarsi altro, lui dalla vita non aveva mai avuto nulla; perché sperava ancora che qualcosa cambiasse?  
Erwin non si fece attendere molto e, di fatto, uscì dal bagno qualche minuto più tardi, sistemato perfettamente e con i capelli a posto sulla testa. Non aveva alcun dubbio che il più giovane lo stesse attendendo, infatti bastò un’occhiata, per notarlo e fargli un gesto con la testa per indurlo a seguirlo verso l’uscita del palazzo. Del resto il lavoro era finito, non c’era null’altro da fare.  
Il biondo non si pentiva di averlo baciato, né di averlo toccato o di essersi apparentemente _umiliato_ ; era piuttosto tranquillo, consapevole che, del resto, non vi fosse niente di male. Era semplicemente il suo desiderio, nulla di più.  
In breve fu al pian terreno, pronto a uscire dal palazzo per ritornare a casa.  
Rivaille rimaneva poco dietro le spalle dell’uomo, sempre, in qualsiasi circostanza. Lo osservava di sbieco, in quelle spalle larghe e il portamento ben posato di chi non sembrava gli avesse appena fatto un fottuto pompino.  
Avrebbe potuto tranquillamente mandarlo al diavolo e pensare ad altro, ma ci fu qualcosa, un fruscio, un movimento leggero ma che lui percepì distintamente, dietro di sé, che portò i suoi sensi al massimo livello.  
La coda dell’occhio si portò allo stremo della pupilla, continuando a camminare con i muscoli rilassati ed un espressione pacata in viso. Lo vide ad una manciata di passi di distanza da sé, quell’uomo alto, ma dalla figura tonica e proporzionata, occhiali da sole inforcati; a quanto pareva li stava pedinando da un po’.  
Uscì fuori, aprendo le porte a vetri dell’hotel a cinque stelle nel quale si trovavano, lasciando che Erwin passasse per primo per poi seguirlo, girando a destra, diretti per la propria macchina a pochi passi da lì; Rupert li attendeva già, con la portiera aperta e il completo scuro da guidatore perfetto.  
Lasciò che Erwin proseguisse, rimanendo in silenzio e appostandosi al lato sinistro dell’uscita del complesso, appiattendosi contro la parete.  
Se voleva seguire qualcuno, aveva sbagliato del tutto persona.  
Fu appena lo vide uscire e rincorrere Erwin, passandogli di fronte senza neanche vederlo, probabilmente per la fretta di raggiungere l’obiettivo, che Rivaille agì: un calcio partì rapido verso una delle sue giunture, contro il collo del piede, non trattenendosi se per caso gliel’avesse finito per rompere, vedendolo vacillare e perdere l’equilibrio; prima di cadere, lo prese per il retro della camicia e, con l’altra mano, al centro delle scapole, puntando i piedi a terra e imprimendo la forza per ribaltarlo e gettarlo con il ventre a terra.  
Avvenne il tutto in una manciata di secondi, con annesso ritorsione di un braccio dietro la schiena.  
Si posizionò sopra di lui, premendogli un ginocchio tra le scapole mentre gli puntava una pistola alla testa.  
«Chi cazzo sei e che cazzo vuoi. Se non rispondi entro 5 secondi, ti ammazzo.» Sibilò gelido.  
Sentì un paio di donne urlare e un paio di macchine frenare di colpo dallo spavento; lo choffeir addetto all’apertura delle porte dell’hotel per poco non sveniva dall’infarto.  
Inutile dire che, quando Erwin si rese conto della situazione, Rivaille aveva già sistemato tutto. O meglio stava trattenendo l’uomo dalle intenzioni non molto chiare a terra con una pistola puntata addosso.  
Era un’altra delle cose che, forse, avrebbe dovuto capire: il moro si sottometteva a lui non per una questione di forza – o in parte sì, dato che era lui, tra i due, il più forte comunque – ma per reale desiderio di farlo. Un'accettazione della propria situazione all’interno della famiglia Smith.  
Così rimase a pochi passi dai due, osservando tranquillo il proprio segretario, senza crucciarsi del fatto che stessero dando nell’occhio: del resto non era di certo da passare inosservata la loro presenza, non lo sarebbe stata mai.  
La presa di Rivaille si fece più ferrea e la canna della pistola venne premuta forte contro il retro dell’uomo, nel momento in cui questo fece per dimenarsi.  
Parlava russo, una lingua che il moro non conosceva e avrebbe anche fatto tranquillamente a meno di imparare, visto che gli bastava la sua lingua madre.  
Per quanto gliene importava, avrebbe anche potuto insultarlo o bestemmiargli contro, voleva spiegazioni.  
«Che succede?»  
La voce di un terzo uomo si aggiunse alla sua e a quella spaventata dell’apri-porta; lo sguardo metallico del moro si spostò, localizzandolo mentre usciva seguito da tre uomini in divisa, simile a delle guardie del corpo.  
Gliel’avevano presentato come capo del corpo di protezione del boss russo con il quale Erwin aveva discusso fino a qualche istante prima.  
«Ci seguiva.» Rispose spicciolo, riportando l’attenzione al russo sotto di sé; per quanto piccolo di statura, Rivaille, sapeva tenere testa anche a quelli più grossi di lui.  
«Lasciatelo a noi, ce ne occuperemo subito.» Rivaille riportò lo sguardo verso l’alto, verso l’uomo che lo aveva affiancato, parlando dentro una ricetrasmittente puntata sulla giacca scura; non si fidava, non si fidava di nessuno lì dentro, eccetto del proprio capo.  
Portò gli occhi verso quelli azzurri di Erwin, attendendo. «Non vogliamo dare troppo nell’occhio; appena parlerà, vi informeremo.» Continuò l’altro, mentre il moro manteneva il contatto visivo con l’unica persona da cui prendeva ordini.  
Erwin mantenne un’espressione misurata, annuendo semplicemente con un cenno del capo all’uomo che aveva appena parlato; lanciò poi un’occhiata a Rivaille che lo aveva puntato per tutto il tempo, cercando indicazioni.  
«Andiamo, qui non abbiamo più nulla da fare. Conto su di voi.» Concluse, rivolgendosi prima al moro e poi nuovamente all’uomo, facendo infine un cenno con la testa anche al più giovane per tornare sui propri passi, nella direzione dove li attendeva la macchina.  
Non si voltò più indietro, consapevole della presenza di Rivaille a pochi passi dietro di sé, come sempre.  
Si era alzato, il minore tra i due, lasciando l’uomo tra le mani di quegli individui.  
Lo fulminò con lo sguardo, mentre lui gli sputava ancora sentenze e insulti in russo, minaccioso nonostante la differenza d’altezza che a Rivaille poco importava.  
Gli diede le spalle, dunque, seguendo il biondo verso la macchina.  
Avvenne tutto molto in fretta che agì semplicemente d’istinto.  
Percepì il rumore metallico della sicura che veniva liberata, mentre la pistola nascosta veniva mostrata e puntata. Il russo si liberò prepotente dalla presa degli uomini in nero, per qualche istante che però gli bastò per tirare fuori l’arma e puntarla in uno scatto verso di loro.  
Si volse giusto un istante prima, Rivaille, dilatando le iridi e vedendo l’obiettivo del suo proiettile.  
Sparò quando gli uomini lo costrinsero in ginocchio, troppo in ritardo per evitare che il colpo partisse, più in basso però rispetto alla mira iniziale.  
Il moro si frappose, istintivamente, proteggendo la persona che aveva giurato di proteggere anni or sono, sentendo il colpo buttarlo a terra in un ringhio sofferente.  
Sentiva la spalla fargli un male del diavolo, assieme alle urla e a delle voci concitate.  
Sudava freddo e vedeva rosso.  
Ricordava, l’ultima volta che si era sentito così, da bambino; la stessa pistola, lo stesso colore, la stessa sensazione.  
Poi il nulla.  
  
L’aveva visto cadere a terra come una marionetta senza più fili, quando si era voltato, rendendosi conto della situazione solo dopo lo sparo che era suonato sordo, nell’aria. E, nel vederlo impattare violentemente con l’asfalto, aveva provato una sensazione indescrivibile, fatta di ricordi e di sentimenti nascosti in fondo a tutto quello che erano stati durante quegli anni.  
Neppure si accorse di essersi precipitato vicino al corpo senza coscienza di Rivaille, non fino a quando ne toccò le vesti.  
Da quel momento non era accaduto niente di razionale, non per una persona come Erwin, non per la persona che si era costruito addosso durante tutto quel tempo. Non aveva atteso nessuno, neppure i richiami preoccupati degli uomini che trattenevano quello che aveva sparato: gli avrebbe fatto esplodere la testa, ma a tempo debito. Aveva cose più importanti, in quel momento.  
Così si era fatto portare in ospedale di volata; non importava che cosa avrebbero potuto pensare gli altri, nel vederlo sollevare il corpo di Rivaille, con quella strana premura che, da cosciente, non gli aveva mai regalato.  
Non era stato difficile scendere a compromessi, perché il suo istinto di sopravvivenza, quello che lo guidava nei momenti di assoluta incoerenza, lo aveva indotto a ignorare ogni cosa che non fosse quel corpo freddo, che aveva stretto contro il proprio petto per tutto il tragitto, prima di lasciarlo alle cure del personale ospedaliero.  
La fortuna era stata essere arrivati immediatamente, così avevano potuto estrarre il proiettile e operare d'urgenza. In quel frangente non gli venne neppure in mente di usare la propria influenza, consapevole della propria inconsistenza come uomo, in quella data situazione. Così si era seduto su una sedia di plastica, in attesa perenne di notizie.  
Conscio che il proprio desiderio per Rivaille era una debolezza, se l’avesse mostrato apertamente in ogni situazione, per quanto il moro fosse perfettamente in grado di badare sia a se stesso che a sé, ci sarebbero state delle ripercussioni non da poco.  
Prima fra tutte la credibilità, secondariamente avrebbe finito per essere un nervo scoperto e non poteva permetterselo. Non lui, non in quella situazione. Mai. Rivaille doveva rimanere ciò che era: un amante di comodo, qualcosa che prendeva quando lo aggradava, senza apparirne particolarmente legato o dipendente. La distanza era fondamentale, fissava i paletti, ciò che non poteva essere superato nel loro rapporto.  
Eppure non ne aveva potuto fare a meno. Perché lo aveva visto cadere per lui, lo aveva visto frapporsi tra chi avrebbe potuto liberarlo e il proprio aguzzino. Come poteva, ignorare una cosa simile? Rivaille era tutto ciò che voleva, sempre, in ogni caso. Lo trattava con freddezza perché così doveva essere, perché in fondo al cuore sapeva di non poter fare altrimenti, per legarlo a sé: era colpevole di aver ucciso, eppure Erwin lo teneva con sé; prima per il desiderio di suo padre, poi per il proprio egoismo.  
Quando aveva saputo che tutto si era stabilizzato e che probabilmente si sarebbe svegliato il giorno dopo, non aveva aspettato niente e nessuno per vendicarsi.  
Erwin non era uno che si sporcava le mani, eppure in quel frangente aveva voluto essere presente e, soprattutto, attivo durante l’interrogatorio del russo, al quale non risparmiò nulla.  
  
Si svegliò con la testa pesante, le tempie gli premevano prepotentemente e in maniera tremenda ai lati del capo tanto da farlo desistere dal riaprire gli occhi; il corpo lo sentiva pesante, più di quanto se lo ricordasse, con dolori sparsi dappertutto.  
Aprì gli occhi, stanchi e provati, mettendo a fuoco ciò che lo circondava.  
Il soffitto diverso dal solito, anche l’odore lo era.  
Si domandava come ci era finito in un posto del genere, quando la mente ricollegò e ricordò alla velocità della luce, in un battito di ciglia.  
I muscoli si tesero e le iridi si dilatarono, atterrite; dov’era Erwin? Era stato colpito?  
Fece per alzarsi, di scatto, chiamandolo quando fu costretto a piegarsi, gemendo dal dolore, per via della fasciatura al braccio, costretto immobile.  
«Signore! Non può alzarsi!» Lo ammonì un infermiera, presente nella stanza ancor prima che lui si svegliasse, presa di soprassalto dalla sua reazione.  
«… Dov’è Erwin…?» Chiese a fatica, con l’espressione contratta e sofferente, e la fronte madida, nascosta dai ciuffi scuri scomposti.  
La donna lo costrinse a distendersi, coprendolo con le coperte.  
«Il signor Erwin Smith? Ha lasciato detto che sarebbe ritornato presto. Vedrà che a breve sarà qui, lei pensi a riposare.» Lo tranquillizzò gentile la donna, valutando se la flebo sul braccio non fosse stata mossa, per poi spostare gli occhi sul monitor dei suoi battiti cardiaci e pulsazioni.  
Constatando che fosse tutto nella norma, si congedò.  
Strinse le mani a pugno, Rivaille.  
Lo aveva protetto come aveva potuto, non se ne pentiva, ma cosa era accaduto dopo? Se quell’uomo lo avesse assalito? Perché non era stato più attento a evitare quel proiettile, dannazione?  
«… Erwin…» Ringhiò dolente tra le labbra, volgendo il viso di lato, verso la finestra.  
Sperava che stesse bene.  
  
Quando giunse nuovamente in ospedale, era decisamente molto più rilassato: quel russo aveva avuto quello che si meritava e, attualmente, non era decisamente in buone condizioni. Non aveva ancora parlato – e forse non sarebbe più riuscito a farlo in effetti – ma non era una grave perdita. Al momento la sua priorità non era quella, quanto piuttosto scoprire se Rivaille si era svegliato.  
«Oh, signor Smith!» Un'infermiera, notandolo, gli si avvicinò con una cartella tra le mani. «Il ragazzo si è svegliato qualche ora fa. Ora credo dorma di nuovo.» Lo informò, con un’espressione tranquilla e serena.  
«Quali sono le sue condizioni?» Chiese poi, osservando la donna e, al tempo stesso, non facendolo. Guardava oltre, verso il corridoio, dove c’era la stanza del moro. «Stabile, dovrà rimanere qui qualche giorno, ma è fuori pericolo.» Erwin annuì, prima di congedarsi e avviarsi nuovamente verso la propria meta con passo tranquillo.  
La porta della stanza di Rivaille venne aperta qualche minuto più tardi, lentamente, senza far rumore: aveva il viso voltato di lato e, a giudicare dagli occhi chiusi, doveva essersi riaddormentato. Respirava lentamente e in modo tranquillo, tanto che internamente il biondo non poté che tirare un sospiro di sollievo: era stato preoccupato per lui, nonostante tutto quello che medici e infermieri gli avevano detto; anche se non lo avrebbe di certo mai ammesso con franchezza.  
Si portò una delle sedie più vicine al letto, sulla quale poi si sarebbe seduto. Tuttavia, prima, si allungò verso il paziente, scostandogli appena i capelli scuri da davanti agli occhi chiusi; aveva quell’espressione che gli vedeva raramente: il fatto di non dormire mai nella stessa stanza, aveva fatto in modo che Erwin non avesse mai visto, il più giovane, privo di difese. Era forte, anche se si sottometteva consapevolmente a lui e al suo egoismo. Sospirò silenziosamente, donandogli una carezza contro la guancia diafana prima di sedersi sulla sedia.  
Si risvegliò dopo un’ora, o poco di meno, Rivaille, sentendo il capo girare molto di meno di quando si era svegliato la prima volta.  
Sbatté le palpebre, ancora intontito dal sonno, distendendo appena i muscoli del collo quando si rese conto di qualcosa in più, che prima non c’era.  
Dilatò le iridi, trattenendo il fiato nel vedere Erwin al suo fianco, puntarlo tranquillo a quella distanza minima.  
«Erwin!» Lo chiamò, alzandosi a sedere, o almeno tentando di farlo, colto dall’ennesima fitta al braccio. La ignorò, guardandolo accorto, seppur l’espressione pacata rimanesse sul suo viso. «Ti ha fatto qualcosa? Ti ha sparato? Cos’è successo?» Chiese tra un ringhio sommesso e un velo di rammarico nel non aver potuto far nulla per proteggerlo meglio.  
Erwin si alzò dalla sedia non appena il più giovane cercò di sedersi, trattenendolo con una mano contro il materasso. «Calmo, non è successo niente. Sto bene.» Lo rassicurò, trattenendolo con la mano, senza tuttavia fare pressione per evitare di fargli del male.  
«Stai sdraiato. Il russo non se la sta passando troppo bene, anche se non ha ancora parlato. In ogni caso pensa a rimetterti: hai fatto fin troppo.» Lo rimproverò, senza severità, andando a sedersi sulla sponda del letto, di fianco al moro.  
Rivaille fece come gli era stato detto, si sdraiò, abbassando lo sguardo, più rilassato e tranquillo; non aveva segni di colluttazione in viso, Erwin, quindi doveva stare bene.  
«Ho fatto ciò che è mio dovere fare. Proteggerti per tutta la vita.» Ammise, guardandolo per un istante negli occhi azzurri, le mani ai lati del corpo; poi li riabbassò, con le ciglia che fremettero impercettibilmente. «L’ho giurato, mantengo la mia parola.»  
Il biondo sospirò, scuotendo brevemente il capo: quello che era successo gli aveva, in parte, fatto comprendere che Rivaille non doveva essere ciò che era; la sola idea che potesse morire per un suo errore, una sua distrazione, gli provocava la stessa sensazione di cieco egoismo che, il giorno precedente, gli aveva fatto muovere il corpo ancora prima di pensare, solo per stringerlo contro di sé e tenerlo al sicuro.  
«Non è questo che voglio. Quando sarai dimesso non voglio che tu mi protegga più; mi sto adoperando per cercare un degno sostituto.» Disse. Non ammetteva repliche, il tono; eppure, per quanto razionalmente fosse la decisione più giusta, sapeva anche che Rivaille non avrebbe accettato così passivamente una decisione simile, perché per lui era molto più importante l’idea di proteggerlo, piuttosto che quella di gestire i suoi appuntamenti o quella di farsi scopare.  
Il moro sentì distintamente il cuore cedere e rompersi.  
Le iridi si dilatarono allo stremo, e con una lentezza disarmante, prendendo coscienza di ciò che quello stava a significare, mortalmente consapevole.  
Voleva licenziarlo; perché?  
Cos’aveva fatto per meritarselo? Aveva sempre lavorato per lui, aveva sempre sopportato perché era lui, si era sacrificato per lui. Per cosa lo aveva fatto, per chi se non per lui?  
«… Perchè…?» Chiese in un mormorio flebile, tremulo, per quanto il tono rimanesse più atono possibile, nascondendo ed oscurando l’espressione afflitta che gli velava gli occhi.  
«Perché non ho intenzione di vedere ripetersi quello che è successo ieri.» Gli rispose: poteva essere una decisione estrema, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di vederlo di nuovo cadere ferito – o peggio – a causa sua. E la decisione di allontanarlo dal suo compito di guardia del corpo era fondamentale, per quello. «Non voglio che tu rimanga ferito al posto mio.»  
«Mi sta bene!» Intervenne deciso il moro, rialzando il capo e allungando una mano a stringergli il braccio, contro il tessuto della camicia. Deciso e sicuro di ciò che diceva, seppur sui suoi occhi si potesse scorgere quanto perso quella decisione lo avrebbe potuto far sentire. «È quello per cui sono al tuo fianco: proteggerti! Non mandarmi via per qualcun altro, che non saprebbe fare il suo lavoro. Mi hai raccolto dalla strada per questo solo scopo.»  
Gli aveva dato una casa, gli aveva dato conforto a quel tempo, quando era un bambino sperduto, Erwin era stato, a quel tempo, la sola persona per la quale valesse la pena continuare a vivere nel giusto, nonostante tutto ciò che era accaduto in seguito.  
Non rimpiangeva la scelta che aveva fatto allora, anche se per contro l’uomo che ora aveva di fronte era diverso da ciò che era un tempo. «Non lo accetto, Erwin. Non puoi farmi essere parte della tua famiglia e poi mandarmi via così.»  
Avrebbe dovuto dirgli di tacere, che la sua decisione era quella e, di certo, non sarebbero state le sue parole a fargli cambiare idea; eppure, nel vederlo paradossalmente spaventato da quell’eventualità, non poté fare a meno di dirsi che, forse, aveva esagerato a caricare sulle sue spalle quella promessa di dare la vita, per lui. Non ce n’era alcun bisogno: tutto quello che voleva da lui, in quel frangente, era lui stesso.  
Cosa se ne sarebbe fatto, se fosse diventato un corpo freddo e inerme per la propria indifferenza? La sola idea gli dava tristezza e un sentimento che non sapeva – o forse non voleva – spiegarsi.  
«Sono io che decido, Rivaille. E non ho intenzione di avere un segretario morto, nei miei prossimi piani. Quindi smettila.»  
Avrebbe potuto strattonare il braccio che Rivaille teneva così ostinatamente, ma non lo fece, consapevole che la sensazione di essere così importante, per lui, nonostante tutto ciò che continuava a fargli, gli faceva nascere dentro. Ed era bello, essere consapevoli di tutto, malgrado il suo egoismo.  
Strinse i denti, Rivaille, guardandolo con stupore misto a disprezzo e delusione.  
Non credeva arrivasse a tanto, non credeva che quell’Erwin che conosceva sarebbe arrivato ad allontanarlo così come se nulla fosse, dopotutto quello che c’era stato e dopo tutto quello che avevano fatto.  
Nonostante tutto, per lui non era altro che una puttana facilmente ricambiabile.  
Strinse le coperte tra le mani, con forza, mordendosi l’interno del labbro mentre induriva gli occhi, gelidi.  
«Bene. Visto che non sono più un tuo dipendente, non c’è motivo che tu rimanga.» Disse monotono il moro, con distacco e rimprovero, fissandolo negli occhi chiari senza paura alcuna. «Esci. Oppure uccidimi ora, se non vuoi che informazioni sul clan trapelino da me.»  
Lo guardava ferreo, col cuore che però gemeva e gli occhi velati da rammarico, nonostante fosse totalmente ed inesorabilmente deciso.  
Erwin, di certo, non si aspettava una reazione simile da parte di Rivaille – considerando che non aveva mai detto di volerlo cacciare dal clan o dalle sue mansioni, quanto piuttosto di proteggerlo molto di più, metterlo in una posizione più comoda e meno rischiosa. Tuttavia non poté ignorare quelle parole, quelle minacce velate.  
«Lo faresti? Mi tradiresti davvero?» Gli chiese, guardandolo fisso. Non credeva lo avrebbe fatto, tuttavia, in qualche modo, la consapevolezza che potesse anche solo _pensare_ di minacciarlo in quel modo, gli aveva fatto male. Aveva messo la sua vita completamente nelle mani del moro e, di certo, sapere che la sua lealtà valesse così poco, non era piacevole.  
«È così facile, cambiare la tua lealtà?» Un sorriso leggero, diverso, un po’ malinconico, un po’ deluso. Non abbassava lo sguardo, poiché era deciso a tenere fino in fondo il suo modo di agire: Erwin Smith non poteva abbassare la testa di fronte a nessuno.  
«Se anche mi tradissi, io non ti ucciderei. Non ci riuscirei.»  
«Io non tradisco. È la legge del clan che tu guidi, che farebbe una cosa simile.» Aggiunse rigido Rivaille, la schiena eretta, nonostante la debolezza che gli opprimeva i muscoli. «So molte cose riguardo a voi, tutti voi; se uno come me dovesse essere cacciato, non vivrei molto.»  
Anche se Erwin avesse ordinato ai suoi tirapiedi di non fare nulla, anche se li avesse minacciati a costo della vita di non tornare ad inseguirlo, uno di loro lo avrebbe fatto; per la sopravvivenza del clan, invero.  
«Credi davvero che io ti tradisca?» Continuò, guardandolo in viso e titubando sull’espressione dubbiosa e laconica che traspariva appena dagli occhi cerulei; _perché?_  
Si passò una mano sulla spalla fasciata, solo sfiorandola. «Dopo quello che ho fatto, credi davvero che io ti tradirei, Erwin?» Chiese in una sorta di supplica velata da quel tono apatico che tentava di mantenere, nonostante tutto, nonostante il cuore gli gemesse in petto.  
«Non ho mai detto, che ti avrei cacciato.» Gli fece presente, guardandolo ancora, sostenendo quello sguardo, quegli occhi argentati un po’ opachi, un po’ spenti.  
Sapeva, in cuor suo, che non lo avrebbe tradito. Rivaille non lo avrebbe mai fatto, perché era molto più leale di tutti gli altri: si sarebbe portato i suoi segreti nella tomba, a costo di farsi torturare nei modi peggiori. Ed era anche per quello, che gli aveva affidato la propria vita senza il minimo riserbo.  
«E so che non mi tradiresti. Se non ne fossi certo, non ti avrei mai affidato la mia vita.»  
Rivaille inarcò le sopracciglia verso l’alto, stupito.  
Drizzò appena la schiena, rilasciando i muscoli e, al tempo stesso, la coperta che stava stringendo freneticamente tra le dita, tanto da sentirle intorpidite.  
Cos’aveva detto?  
«… Non… Vuoi cacciarmi?» Domandò ancora, titubante seppur le palpebre calate sull’iride non dimostrassero il suo totale stupore. «Avevi detto che-»  
«Ho detto che non voglio vederti morto. Qualcuno prenderà il tuo posto come mia guardia del corpo, non ho mai detto che ti volevo fuori.»  
Il dubbio che potesse aver equivocato, in effetti, sembrava piuttosto presente in quella situazione; anche se poi lui non aveva mai pensato di mandarlo via: Rivaille era suo, non lo avrebbe ceduto così facilmente, non dopo che aveva faticato così tanto per legarlo a sé. Era un rapporto morboso e ossessivo, in un certo senso, ma Erwin non aveva alcuna intenzione di porvi fine.  
«Io non ti lascerò mai andare.» E aveva un tono basso, minaccioso per certi versi, che non avrebbe ammesso repliche; quegli occhi azzurri sottili e brillanti, nel guardare quelli gli occhi argentei del più giovane. No, non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato, _mai_.  
Allungò una mano a sfiorargli il mento, stringendolo appena, senza tuttavia imprimere troppa forza o fargli del male. Lo teneva, consapevole che il moro non lo avrebbe rifiutato.  
Il cuore del minore ebbe un sussulto, mentre il mento gli veniva preso, senza forza, e alzato appena.  
Dischiuse lieve le labbra piccole, in un muto stupore piacevole, percependo gli occhi pizzicare quel poco che bastava per renderli lucidi mentre si specchiavano in quelli azzurri, cristallini, del proprio padrone.  
Premette le labbra, una contro l’altra, dunque, facendosi forza.  
«Vuoi farmi rimanere, per potermi scopare quando vuoi?» La voce si incrinò appena, deglutendo con forza per stabilizzarla.  
Il pensiero che non era poi una persona da nulla, il solo fatto che Erwin lo volesse ancora vicino l’aveva reso felice, estremamente felice; fino a quando la propria ragione non aveva avuto la meglio. Non c’era possibilità che tenesse a lui, quando lo denigrava in quel modo, ogni giorno, tutti i giorni. Dunque perché non lasciarlo andare?  
Erwin gli sfiorò col pollice la fossetta del mento, scuotendo appena la testa.  
«Avessi voluto solo quello, non ti avrei reso il mio segretario, ti sembra?» Era una domanda retorica, accompagnata da un leggero sorriso molto più sincero e gentile di quanto, forse, negli anni gliene avesse mai fatti. «Tu mi appartieni, Rivaille, sin da quando ti ho portato via dalla strada. Non ho intenzione di abbandonarti.»  
Percepì distintamente il cuore fermarsi in battito di ciglia, per poi ripartire più forte.  
Sentì le lacrime agli occhi, e la sua forza e testardaggine nel trattenerle indietro; sentiva caldo alle guance, arrossate probabilmente, così come lo sentiva al petto.  
_Quel sorriso._  
Non gli aveva più rivolto quel sorriso da anni, ormai, tanto che aveva temuto di non poterglielo più rivedere, non rivolto a lui. Ed era così bello, Erwin, da far male al cuore.  
Strinse più forte, le labbra tra loro, ed i denti, con l’intento di contenersi mentre allungava la mano più vicina all’uomo e si aggrappava al petto, contro la sua camicia.  
«… Ne… Sono felice…» Mormorò labile, con la voce che avrebbe potuto cedergli da un istante all’altro, avvicinando il capo e nascondendo gli occhi contro l’incavo della spalla dopo essersi fatto appena più vicino.  
E stringeva con affanno, quella mano contro di lui. Il sapere di non essergli indifferente, il sapere che lo voleva ancora e che, nonostante tutto, non l’avrebbe mai abbandonato gli riscaldava il petto.  
Lasciò che Rivaille gli affondasse contro, con il viso, lasciandogli il mento per avvolgergli un braccio dietro la schiena, senza stringerlo per evitare di fargli male.  
Alla fine era così che doveva andare: cedere alla propria debolezza, accettarla per ciò che era; probabilmente gli sarebbe costata la vita, in futuro, ma in quel momento non era poi così importante, non con il corpo di Rivaille appena tremante, non con la consapevolezza che, l’averlo detto ad alta voce, non gli aveva causato niente più che la razionalizzazione dei propri sentimenti.  
«Anche io, sono felice che tu sia rimasto con me.» Sussurrò, posandogli un bacio leggero tra i capelli scuri, accarezzandogli in modo forse troppo premuroso la schiena, in un gesto intimo, ma non per quello invadente.  
E che gli costasse pure la vita essersi esposto così tanto, quel momento valeva molto di più.


End file.
